


She said yes

by Oncer993



Series: Arrow's Facebook statuses and one shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Facebook posts, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was just something I put together out of boredom. The proposal takes place in Ivy Town while Oliver + Felicity are still away. Laurel and Thea do not interrupt it this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She said yes

Oliver had never been so nervous before in his life. Not even when he faced Malcolm Merlyn as the Dark Archer or both times he had went up against Ra's al Ghul. Fighting was what he did; it'd became second nature to him. But he wasn't about to go toe to toe with another villain. He wasn't preparing for a mission with the reassuring thought that Diggle was only a call away if things took an ugly turn.

"Oliver, did you get lost in the kitchen?" Felicity's voice cut through his bubble of anxiousness.

He puffed out a small breath of air as he slipped a small object into the whipped cream on top of her souffle.

"Coming," He called back in response. He lifted the tray and with one last deep breath, turned around to head back into the dinning room.

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise, but not because she was in on his little secret. No, he had finally gotten the hint that she wanted him to make her a souffle.

"You made it!" She clapped her hands and bounced her legs happily under the table as he sat the mini dish in front of her.

"You didn't think I could?"

"No, I knew you _could_ or you'd at least try. What took you so long?" She had been dropping hints for over a week now.

She picked up her spoon and he put his hand over hers to stop her.

"I had to practice first. I wanted it to be perfect for you." He rubbed a thumb over the soft skin of the back of her hand mostly to calm his nerves.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." She flashed him a reassuring smile.

She could tell he wanted to say something, but for some reason he was being tight lipped about it. Usually she'd press the subject until he spilled whatever it was but they weren't in Star City anymore. He wasn't _that_ Oliver anymore. Whatever it was, she trusted that he'd tell her when he was ready.

"So can I take a bite?" She looked down at the thumb that was still rubbing circles into her hand.

"Oh right, of course." He withdrew his hand and picked up his own spoon; he pretended like he was going to take a bite as well.

Felicity took a big spoonful and lifted it to her lips.

Oliver watched, secretly hoping she picked up the ring. Her eyes shot over at him since she could feel him watching her. He had never been so interested in her reaction to trying something he had made before.

"What is it?" She asked, the spoon just inches from her mouth.

"Nothing," He smiled, his eyes twinkling, as he shook his head.

 _Oh well_ , Felicity thought, it wasn't like she was shy about eating in front of him.

She opened her mouth and along with the taste of cinnamon and vanilla was a sharp metallic taste. She furrowed her brows as she felt something else in her mouth. _What the hell?_ She rolled her tongue around it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked.

He watched her face transform from delight to slightly confused. _She had got it alright._

"Felicity?"

She opened her mouth and took out whatever the thing was. To her surprise, she had pulled out a ring.

"Oliver?!" She looked down at her hand in awe. She was seeing it, it was real but it felt like she was dreaming.

He swallowed, gathering his courage as he dropped his spoon and reached for the hand that held the ring.

Lifting her eyes away from the princess cut diamond ring, she looked over at him.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," She said equally as low only her voice trembled slightly as her eyes began to tear up.

"I love you, Felicity. I-I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, but I guess maybe I thought I didn't deserve you; that I didn't deserve this happiness. But everyday you show me that I do. You pull me back from my darkness and bring me into the comfort of _your_ light. I don't ever want to lose that or you. So if you'll still have me...if you're willing to put up with me for a little while longer, would you marry me?"

He held his breath as he picked up the ring and waited for her to respond.

She laughed and blinked back the tears.

"Oliver, of course I'll marry you." She nodded her head as she extended her fingers so he could slide the piece of jewelry on.

"Really?" He asked, still in surprise himself.

"Like I'd say no." She scoffed.

That was all he needed to hear, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"I love you too," She smiled down at the rock she now wore. "Wow, it's really beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." His voice sounded closer, she noticed.

She hadn't heard him get out of his seat and walk by her side. Before she could say anything else, he bent down and kissed her. A deep, passionate kiss and she no longer cared about the dessert sitting on the table.

~

She kissed his warm, bare chest and tightened her arm around him. He pulled her closer in response and nestled his chin over her head.

"We should tell everyone."

"We will." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"No, like _right_ now." Felicity insisted.

"It's late in Starling, Felicity."

"Like they are actually asleep," She argued.

He opened his eyes when he felt her move away from him. His side instantly feeling colder without her by him.

"Felicity?" He watched as she rolled onto her other side, still naked and not bothering to use the sheets to cover herself. He didn't mind the peek at her bare backside though.

"Just a sec,"

He noticed she reached for her phone and began taping at the screen rapidly. He tried to look over her shoulder, but her hair shielded his view.

"There," She rolled back over to him and shot him a cheeky grin. "Might wanna check your phone."

"Why?"

"Just a suggestion." She shrugged, laying her head against his chest.

He eyed her suspiciously before he reached for his phone. He noticed a Facebook notification at the top. He clicked on it and saw what she had just posted.

"Felicity," He sighed. He wasn't angry though. With a slight chuckle, he typed out something before he sat his phone back down.

"You just couldn't help yourself huh?"

 

***Bonus***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used a generator for both pictures, however I screenshot the last one which is why it came out clearer.


End file.
